Snow in Forks
by sweet.sonata
Summary: [Twilight]This is a oneshot on the day it snowed in Forks. This takes place before Bella saw the Cullens and Hales sitting at lunch, and noticing Edward, Emmett, and Jasper covered in snow.


**A/N: This is a little one-shot on what happened on the day it snowed in Forks. This is what took place before Bella saw the Cullens and Hales at lunch that day in _Twilight_. Bella saw them all laughing while Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were dripping in snow.**

**_SO please read--review--and ENJOY!_**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

* * *

**Snow in Forks**

* * *

"Heads up!"

Everyone watched as a white orb flew through the sky, and everyone watched as it landed and exploded into a millions flecks on top of a pixie-sized junior with black hair.

The crowd fell silent.

They watched as the tiny girl's eye's popped open from surprise. The crowd looked on tensely when they noticed the tiny girl's boyfriend standing by her side. He was frozen, still holding her hand.

The crowd grew scared.

Once they noticed the boyfriend, they noticed the tiny girl's older and _bigger_ brother standing just in front of them.

The crowd relaxed when they heard the tiny girl's laughter sprinkle the air and her boyfriend smiled down at her while the older and _bigger_ brother pointed and laughed.

The person who threw the misdirected snowball, Tyler Crowly, jogged up to her and apologized profusely.

"I'm so _sorry_! I didn't mean to hit you---in the _head! _Here let me help!"

Her reached out to brush the snow off her head and shoulders but was intercepted when her boyfriend quickly pulled her flush against him.

"Thanks, but _I _got it."

Tyler froze, stunned, by the look he received from the boyfriend, and stepped back quickly.

"Uh-uh, yeah---yep...I'm just really sorry about that---" He rushed and sped off into the direction of his friends.

"Way to go man." Emmett said as he watched the Crowley kid scamper off.

"_Jasper_! You shouldn't have scared him off like that! He was just trying to _apologize_."

"And I know that _Alice._ The apology _alone_ would have sufficed. He had no business trying to _touch_ you."

She rolled her eyes up at him while he brushed off the snow on top of her head. She swatted his hands away, as she felt that he was making a mess of her hair.

"I'm wet now."

Jasper's eye's popped open while Alice flinched from the surprise and shock she felt coming from him. Emmett's laughter boomed out across the crowd of students.

"That's terribly disgusting, Jasper. Please refrain from thinking of my sister that way."

_'Then stop reading my thoughts or you're REALLY not going to like it next time---"_

Edward smirked at him as he showed up behind Emmett.

"Can we not all talk about me while I'm standing here?" Alice piped in.

"Please, Edward. Don't share Jasper's thoughts on Alice with the rest of us." Rosalie smiled at all of them as she linked arms with Emmett. "Alice, I hear you got hit with a snowball and that Crowley tried apologizing--- well until Jasper scared him off."

"Yeah, I heard that too." Edward added.

"Too bad you guys missed it, it was pretty funny." Emmett said.

"Poor fellow, never had a chance." Edward said, as he and Emmett looked as though they were looking back on a fond memory. The both shook their head mockingly while Alice rolled her eyes in annoyance and Jasper and Rosalie laughed.

The crowd began to thin out with the signal of the bell, indicating for all students to report to lunch.

"Well, in the spirit of Alice getting hit---" Emmett began to say, but was left unfinished when Edward--- reading his mind---hit him in the face with multiple snowballs. Rosalie jumped to the side as Emmett dropped down to gather his own army. He shot right back up, throwing a few of them at Edward---but Edward already _knowing_---ducked.

The snowball hit Jasper squarely in the face and Alice broke out in laughter. She dropped his hand and gracefully danced her way to Rosalie's side. From the sidelines, they both watched with great amusement and hilarity, when neither of their husbands could hit Edward with as many snowballs as the liked.

The snowball fight caught a few spectators, and knowing that eyes were on them, the boys knew not to use anything more than Human Speed and strength.

* * *


End file.
